


Oh, I Beg You

by Zoom Zoom (PaperLillyWebs)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is absolutely smitten, Drabble, Kids, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Steve would be the best fuckin' storyteller, gay babies, less than a thousand words, pre-First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperLillyWebs/pseuds/Zoom%20Zoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The neighborhood kids always thought Bucky was the leader. But they had it all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I Beg You

  The neighborhood kids always thought Bucky was the leader, with his shiny boots and height a head taller than all the other boys his age. They thought Steve always trotted a couple of steps behind, breath puffing as he tripped over his too-big coat.

  But they had it all wrong: Bucky was never the leader, didn’t have the head for it, the heart. Steve had it all, in abundance, and was almost overflowing with it.

  They say you are drawn to all that you lack, and Bucky Barnes was drawn to Steve like a flower to the sun.

  He flourished in the wake of Steve’s escapades, his imaginations. Steve could weave a story out of thin air, his breath never better spent than when regaling Bucky with tales of far-off lands, with princes and pirates and romance.

  Bucky became what Steve painted in his stories. He was the swashbuckling hero swooping in to save the damsel when he told off the boys for ruffling their skirts. He was a pirate when he swiped wallets from tourists in the square, Robin Hood when he used the money to buy Steve socks that don’t have holes in the toes. He was a vengeful god when he destroyed anyone who dared lay a hand on his Steve.

  He was the kindhearted gardener’s son when he slipped Steve little flowers during Mass, because Bucky was Jewish, and Steve was never one to believe in God anyway.

  See, the neighborhood kids thought Steve a coward, and an idiot, and a burden, and they got all that wrong too.

  Steve never once backed down from a fight, from standing up for his beliefs. He had a better head on his two, slim shoulders than anyone else in New York, Bucky was sure. And Steve was Bucky’s commander, his king, his reason for which the sun rose every morning. It was that he followed Steve, to the edge of the city, to the war, to the end of the line.

  It was he that trailed along behind like a love-sick spaniel, on all of Steve’s adventures., the words always on his lips,

  “Oh, I beg you, can I follow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many long-ass Stuckys in the works, I don't even know what to do with myself. I wrote this at, like, four in the morning a couple of days ago, and I'm sure there was more I wanted to add, but this is all I could get out. I adore Bucky's dedication to Steve, and by far the most heartbreaking quote that could be applied to them is that last line there. I cannot even.
> 
> I'm so sorry for not doing these characters the justice they deserve. I don't know what I'm doing.  
> ~Zoom Zoom


End file.
